Demands for greater fuel economy are increasing due to government legislation and customer preference. One approach to satisfying the increased fuel economy demand is reducing vehicle weight, for example, by increasing the usage of composite materials in the vehicle. Carbon fiber composites may provide the potential for significant weight reduction. However, current quality control systems for composites generally require the use of destructive test methods to ensure part performance. Moreover, in service repairs may require complete part replacement, as a definitive assessment of damage can prove challenging. A cost-effective non-destructive testing method may address some of these issues and facilitate additional inclusion of composite materials, such as carbon fiber composites.